Earth-Thirty-Two
Other elements of Earth-Thirty-Two's history are: * The Justice Society of America retired after a final battle with Adolf Hitler, who had his brain surgically transplanted into the body of Daniel Dunbar/Dynaman.Golden Age Vol 1 * Jor-El and Lara, as discovered by Superboy, in fact survived the destruction of Krypton in suspended animation, though having been irradiated by Kryptonite while on an expedition to Krypton's interior, a recording from Jor-El asked that Kal-El leave them in this state, lest they die slowly and painfully of Kryptonite poisoning upon awakening. * Lois Lane and Lana Lang both eventually stopped pursuing Superman as a romantic interest, and soon after they met two time-traveling heroes from the past and fell in love. Lane married the Greek demigod Hercules, and Lang married the Jewish strongman Samson. The marriages were both unhappy, and were effectively dissolved when the two heroes returned to the past. * An alien known as Mopee, an "Initiate Tenth Class of the Heavenly Help-mates", was in fact responsible for the lightning strike that turned Barry Allen into the Flash. * Lois Lane traveled back in time in an attempt to romance Jor-El.{c|Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane Vol 1 59}} * Superman is revealed to subconsciously and constantly use his super-hypnotism to make the world see Clark Kent as smaller and weaker than he really is. * Lex Luthor was notably older than Superboy, and their first meeting was when Luthor posed as the scientific hero "Amazing Man" in order to rob Smallville's neighboring town Haldey. Given that Super Powers Vol 3, DC Challenge #5-#12, and Batman: The Last Angel all post date 's cover date of February, 1986 it is debatable if this universe was destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event. Even if it was, the Convergence event retroactively saved it from destruction. * * * /2 * Batman (Power Records) #27, #30 * Batman: Belt'em for Safety - Promotional Mini-Foldout comic for The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration * Batman: The Jokers Last Laugh * Batman: The Last Angel * Batman: The Peril of the Penguin - General Foods giveaway comic * and - * , , and * (Firestorm) and (Vixen) * DC Challenge * * /1 * The Flash vs. Dr. Polaris - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * Golden Age Vol 1 * - * Justice League America vs Amazo - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * /2, * Supergear Comics * - * Super Heroes: Prisoners of the Stars - General Foods giveaway comic * Super Heroes: The Secret of the Sinister Lighthouse - Post Cereal giveaway comic * /3, * * Superman: Terra-man's Skyway Robbery - Super Sugar Crisp minicomic * Superman: This Island Bradman (1988) - published in the UK as a Bar Mitzvah gift. * Superman vs. Metallo - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * * /2, * Super Powers v1, v2, v3 + Super Powers Collection - a weird mix of Super Friends and Earth-One. * Viewmaster mini comics #1-9 * , - #167 calls Dan White "Bill". #170 features Steve Trevor who's supposed to be dead at this point. * Wonder Woman (Power Records) #35 * Wonder Woman and the Star Riders vs Purrsia - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * Wonder Woman: The Angle Menace - Post Cereal giveaway Comic * Wonder Woman: The Cheetah's Jewel Caper - Post Cereal cereal box giveaway Comic * , | width = }} | Residents = | Notes = * The Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium stated that this Earth along with Earth-Twelve made up "Earth-B" and added more stories as happening on those Earths fleshing out the history of both. * is the only comic in which Earth-Thirty-Two appears as a distinct alternate universe. In , it was presented as an Imaginary Story. | Trivia = | Links = }}